


gelato

by babochu



Series: how the internet came to love spiderman and peter parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babochu/pseuds/babochu
Summary: At first he didn’t get it. It was just four pictures, obviously taken on your average phone of him as Spider-Man and Mr Stark sitting on a roof together after their patrol. Tony had gotten them gelato and Peter had been too eager to eat it on the way back to the compound, especially since it would melt.He didn’t get the big deal until he saw how many people made it a big deal.orFour pictures of Spider-Man and Ironman are uploaded to Twitter and the world can't get enough.





	gelato

It all started with four pictures.

 

That’s all it took.

 

Peter was oblivious of it of course. He’d already been late waking up and was rushing to get to school not wanting to miss his first period, again. Last time he had Mrs Danes had him write a three page essay on the topic he’d missed that lesson.

 

It was torture.

 

So yeah, of course when Peter woke up and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth along with a banana in his bag his main priority at the moment wasn’t really twitter. Or Ned’s rapid texts to him.

 

Ned had a habit of that.

 

He’d figured at how much his ‘guy in the chair’ was texting him that it had to be a new set of legos released and he let his excitement charge him for running all the way to the subway and getting to school.

 

He found himself in class just a few seconds before the bell rang.

 

Mrs Danes threw an unimpressed look which had him giving her a sheepish smile as he slid into his seat and let the class begin.

 

He found out during his third period, after staying after his first to have Mrs Danes give him a very unwanted talk, and in between second period trying to talk to his science teacher about his homework.

 

He ended up slipping into woodshop two minutes before the bell rang and having Ned jump him on the spot.

 

“Peter did you get my texts!” He all but squealed trying to contain his excitement.

 

Peter shook his head. “No dude, I had to stay behind the last few periods. What’s up?”

 

Ned looked at him like he grew three heads. “Oh my god. How do you not know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

Ned was now opening up his phone and they both went to their table and he seemed to be clicking furiously.

 

“Look!”

 

And Peter did, taking the phone from Ned and looking through at the four pictures.

 

At first he didn’t get it. It was just four pictures, obviously taken on your average phone of him as Spider-Man and Mr Stark sitting on a roof together after their patrol. Mr Stark had gotten them gelato and Peter had been too eager to eat it on the way back to the compound, especially since it would melt.

 

The first picture was simply Mr Stark handing the gelato cup to Peter. He was still in the suit, and it kind of looked a little silly seeing the actual Iron-Man suit so...domestic looking. The second was Peter taking the gelato cup, and Mr Stark out of the suit. Despite it being a little grainy you could see Mr Stark's amused smile, probably because at the time Peter was way too excited it.  _"Mr Stark, this is like, the best thing you've ever done for me."_ Mr Stark had questioned him of course.

_"What about the suit?"_

 

_"Anyone can get a million dollar suit Mr Stark. Gelato is a rare gem."_

 

The third picture was of Tony and him eating. He almost felt like he could die thinking if he had taken off his mask the person would have known it was him. But that wasn't the case. So he relaxed and looked onto the fourth picture. The one where Peter was full on laughing, head thrown back and everything. Mr Stark face was very much not amused, mostly because he'd dropped his spoon at the time. Peter had found it so amusing to see how disappointed Mr Stark looked about it all. But he'd shared with Mr Stark in the end.

 

He didn’t get the big deal until he saw how many people made it a big deal.

 

 **tony stark love bot** _@ironts_

this is so precious. look at them!!!1!1!! _[jpg.attach]_

 

_476 replies    2k retweets 7.5k likes_

 

“Dude you’re like famous now! I mean before you kinda were not really actually-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“-But now it’s like legit, legit!”

 

Peter wasn’t sure what to think. After the whole, Vulture incident, May and Mr Stark had agreed to Iron-Man coming on his patrols once a month.  This was first and he hadn’t thought much of it. He’d actually hated the idea all together at first when they had said once a _week_. But Mr Stark was way too busy for that. And obviously for a lot of people it was a big deal.

 

As he continued to look at Ned’s phone the numbers went up.

 

 **bri** _@IRONNTHOR_

_Replying to @ironwatch_

DJDJJDJD tony looks so happy! my baby. what's with the last pic tho hfjkghdj 

 

 **widow crush me with ur thighs pls** _@bwidowlover_

_Replying to @ironwatch_

um is this a new hero? a new avenger? someone tell me pls!

 

 **.** _@spongebobsmydad_

_Replying to @ironwatch_

i’ve never retweeted anything so fast b4

 

 **ts whore** @tonyisgod

_Replying to @ironwatch_

omg once again your tweet became famous! my only valid mutual. don’t forget me :(

 

 **vi loves spidey** @spiderbbys

_Replying to @ironwatch @bwidowlover_

His name is Spider-Man! Not a lot of people outside of New York/Queens know him but I’m so happy cause he’s getting the recognition he deserves. Please stan my wholesome boy [attach.link]

 

 **matt** _@ironmanswhore_

_Replying to @ironwatch_

ITS SO CUTE THEY GOT ICE-CREAM AFTER SAVING LIVES I LOVE THEM

 

Peter choked at the second to last comment at being called ‘wholesome boy’ and mentally corrected the last person in his mind that it wasn't ice-cream not that anyone could just tell by looking at a picture. He almost dropped Ned’s phone before handing it back and being unsure of what to think.

 

As the day went on he noticed some kids talking about it, some showing videos to others and spreading the pictures around. He blushed even though the attention was on him and not all the same.

 

He was thankful that the rest of the day went on so quickly.

 

He almost stumbled on his feet as he ran out of the door once the bell rang. Reminding himself to shoot a text to Ned that they could hang out tomorrow after decathlon practice.

 

During his patrol he didn’t have much to do.

 

He helped a woman who seemed to be a tourist and didn’t know much English get to her hotel. Helped a few kids get their kite out of a tree and then at the end of the day stopped a petty theft.

 

Climbing back in the window of his apartment and starting his homework he couldn’t help but check twitter again. Clicking the link Ned had sent him.

 

 **tony stark love bot** _@ironwatch_

this is so precious. look at them!!!1!1!! _[jpg.attach]_

 

_1.7k replies   8k retweets 13k likes_

 

Seeing how fast the numbers were rising was insane. He never really had thought about popularity as a concept of being a hero. Which is why he was so unsure on how to handle this. Mr Stark was already famous way before becoming Iron-Man yet Peter and Spider-Man were basically two different people. He wasn't sure if he should embrace the fame or let it slowly fizzle out and away.

 

Peter for the longest time just watched as the numbers went up and up and the replies kept coming. Some people had even changed their display picture to one of the four pictures the person had posted.

 

It was later in the night after Peter had brushed his teeth and changed his clothes that Ned sent him another link.

 

Since Peter didn’t really have his own twitter (he did he just forgot the password and never recovered it) it was hard to navigate the site without an account but he found that maybe he should make one considering he wanted to see more of what people were saying.

 

So he downloaded the app, and made his own account.

 

 **cassie** _@cassie200345_

_Replying to @ironwatch_

_@TonyStark_ so is this gonna be a thing now? teamups with spiderman?

 

 **Tony Stark** _@TonyStark_

_Replying to @ironwatch & @cassie200345 _

Spider-Man is reckless as hell and I have to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid, so yes. It will be a thing.

 

_3k replies   29k retweets   151.6k likes_

 

 **tony stark love bot** @ironwatch

_Replying to @TonyStark_

OH MY GOD

 

 **cassie** _@cassie200345_

_Replying to @TonyStark_

HE REPLIED TO ME OMG IM DEAD

 

 **vi loves spidey** @spiderbbys

someone looking out for our son finally ;(

 

The only thing Peter could text Ned back with was a simple _Dude_.

 

That night Peter could barely sleep, he kept thinking about his popularity that seemed to go up and up every second. Three of the most popular videos of him uploaded on YouTube were trending garnering millions of views every hour.

 

It was at three in the morning that he decided to do it.

 

 **Tony Stark** _@TonyStark_

_Replying to @ironwatch & @cassie200345 _

Seeing as Spider-Man is reckless as hell I have to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid, so yes. It will be a thing.

 

_10,560 replies   67.4k retweets 489.6k likes_

 

**S _@notarealspider_**

_Replying to @ironwatch & @cassie200345 @TonyStark _

nah, he teams up with me because he loves me.

 

In the morning when he woke up he figured that Tony had tracked his phone and connected the account to him seeing as he had followed the new account he had created and replied to it.

 

 **Tony Stark** _@TonyStark_

_Replying to @ironwatch & @cassie200345 _

Seeing as Spider-Man is reckless as hell I have to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid, so yes. It will be a thing.

 

_7,560 replies   113k retweets 489.6k likes_

 

 **S** _@notarealspider_

_Replying to @ironwatch & @cassie200345 @TonyStark _

nah, he teams up with me because he loves me.

 

_1.3k replies   13.4k retweets   79k likes_

 

 **Tony Stark** _@TonyStark_

_Replying to @ironwatch & @cassie200345 and 2 others _

It’s past your bedtime. Go to sleep.

 

_21,560 replies   173k retweets 800.4k likes_

 

May had to practically drag him out of bed that morning to remind him that school existed.

 

This time Peter smiled as he saw the influx of Ned’s excited texts.  

**Author's Note:**

> bread @toastedtoast  
> Replying to @TonyStark & @notarealspider  
> OMG the account was legit?!!
> 
> tony stark love bot @ironwatch  
> Replying to @TonyStark & @notarealspider  
> this banter??? i live for it! 
> 
> vi loves spidey @spiderbbys  
> Replying to @TonyStark & @notarealspider  
> I thought it was a fake?!!!!!!!! WE SPIDEY FANS ARE EATING GOOD NOW
> 
> cait saw spidey x3 @spidergurl  
> Replying to @TonyStark & @notarealspider  
> fjdhkg i’m dead. i should prob follow tony too
> 
> matt @ironmanswhore  
> Replying to @TonyStark & @notarealspider  
> anyone wanna drop the deets on spidey? help a boi out :D <3
> 
> gay @biallnight  
> Replying to @TonyStark & @notarealspider  
> Yes Spider-Man go to sleep it’s three in the morning in NY!!!! >:(


End file.
